Pokemon Song Parodies
by Lyssakid
Summary: The title says it all. Come on in for some fun with your favorite combo: music and Pokemon!
1. Yup, He's Brock

Teehee, song parodies! I still need to work on rhyming, but go ahead and pop in a Ramones CD and sing along to this little number!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way whatsoever… although I wish I did.

"Yup, He's Brock"  
to the tune of "Blitzkrieg Bop" by the Ramones

'Ey! Oh! There's Oak!  
'Ey! Oh! No joke!  
'Ey! Oh! There's Oak!  
'Ey! Oh! -poke poke-

He's lookin' at Nurse Jo-oy,  
Oh, he's a lovesick bo-oy  
He makes the girls go "Oy…" —  
Yup, he's Brock!

He's traveling with A-ash,  
He never has his ca-ash,  
He thinks he has a ra-ash—  
Yup, he's Brock!

'Ey, oh, his toe has a little crack now.  
Where's it from? I don't care!  
I wonder how he styles his hair!

He has a bunch of sisters  
And little sibling misters  
He thinks he has some blisters—  
Yup, he's Brock!

A-cookin', he enjoys it!  
He'll dice, he'll slice, he'll boil it!  
He needs to use the toilet…  
Yup, he's Brock!

'Ey, oh, his flow never can be stopped now.  
He's so slick, can't deny!  
He'll take you down, an eye for an eye!

Oh, who's our favorite hero?  
Who's more than just a zero?  
Flies higher than a Fearow?  
Yup, he's Brock!

He's more than just a trend  
He's Ash's bestest friend  
This song is gonna end…  
Yup, he's Brock!

'Ey! Oh! He's Brock!  
'Ey! Oh! He rocks!  
'Ey! Oh! He's cool!  
'Ey! Oh! Brock rules!

Hahaha! Some parts don't make sense, I know. But since Brock travels so much, why _wouldn't _he have some blisters and rashes? And no, I don't have some sort of fascination with Brock. I just haven't seen him in fics lately and I thought he needed some attention. xD


	2. Eye of the Growlithe

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But I wish I did.. D:

"Eye of the Growlithe"  
to the tune of "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor

Here he comes, running so fast  
Overslept, now he's ranting  
"Will there be some Pokemon left for me?"  
Thoughts amok, panting as he sprints on

And Gary Oak, he's standing with pride  
He thinks he's gonna be champion.  
He drives away, and now Ash is the last.  
Ash must fight just to be number one!

It's the eye of the Growlithe, it's the Dra-a-gonite,  
Ash, Ash, Ash, gotta catch 'em all in sty-le!  
It's the eye of the Growlithe, it's the Dra-a-gonite,  
And Ash Ketchum hopes that he will soon  
Beat his rival!

Pikachu, Fearow and more,  
Selflessness shown by Ketchum.  
Pi-i-kachu, oh, he leaps to his feet—  
Pika pi! Thunder shocks, Fearow gone!

It's the start of a friendship, it's the sign of a bond.  
Ash, Ash, Ash, gotta catch 'em all in sty-le!  
It's the eye of the Growlithe, it's Exeggutor's frond,  
And Ash Ketchum knows that he will soon  
Beat his rival!

Wisen up, travel a lot,  
Pokemon, Ash's buddies.  
Pallet Town t-to the In-di-go League  
Just a boy and his pals, yes indeed!

It's the eye of the Growlithe, it's the Dra-a-gonite,  
Ash, Ash, Ash, gotta catch 'em all in sty-le!  
It's the eye of the Growlithe, it's the Dra-a-gonite,  
And Ash Ketchum bets that he will soooooon—  
Beat his rival!

The eye of the Growlithe… (x4)

Teehee. (:


	3. Pokemon Time!

This one makes barely any sense, but hey, it's upbeat. (: No flames please! I just sent my fireproof suit to the shop for repairs.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon. But I wish I had an Ash hat.

"Pokemon Time!"  
to the tune of "ABC" by the Jackson 5

You wanna be a master!  
But you haven't, haven't got a clue.  
I-I-I, I can teach you, I know what to do.  
Hey, you gotta know the rules, yeah yeah yeah!

I'm gonna teach you all about Poke's!  
Learn about little Togepi,  
Maybe even awesome Butterfree!

Pokemon,  
We know they're number one!  
We're learning 'bout Pokemon, number one, have some fun,  
This is Pokemon time!  
(x2)

(insert random rambling!)

This little thing's a Pokeball,  
You're gonna use it when you wanna catch.  
(No, no, no)  
Not like that! Don't hurt the poor Rattata!  
Try again, you'll get the hang-hang-hang-hang…

Ketchum is a masta'!  
Breeder's name is Brock!  
And Misty too, she's waterproof!  
Watch the way she battles,  
Water power! Hey!

Pokemon,  
We know they're number one!  
We're learnin' bout Pokemon, number one, have some fun,  
This is Pokemon time!

(x2)

That's how easy training be!

That's how easy training be!

That's how easy training be!

Pokemon!

Number one!


	4. Pika Pika Chu

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Or Scooby Doo, for that matter... aw, man!

"Pika-Pika-Chu"  
to the tune of the Scooby Doo theme song

Pika-pika-chu  
I choose you!  
You're rollin' and you're rockin'  
Pika-pika-chu,  
I choose you!  
You sure are pretty shockin'

Come on Pikachu,  
I choose you,  
We gotta beat that gym's leader!  
Goodness, golly me,  
Agility!  
Use Thunder! Hah, we beat 'er.

You know we gotta battle, gotta fight, we're gonna win for sure if we try hard!  
(We roll deep.)  
And Pikachu, when you come through, you sure deserve a Hallmark thank-you card!  
(Yes, I'm cheap.)

Pika-pika-chu,  
I choose you,  
You're strong, you're smart, you're yellow  
Pika-pika-pi,  
Oh, I can see,  
You sure are one great fellow!


	5. Listen Up, Charizard!

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. -shakes head vigorously-

Okay, before you start reading this (and possibly singing along, teehee), let me make it clear that I do NOT hate Charizard! D: Charizard's cool, a'ight. I just wanted to play on his disobedient tendencies. I know, he eventually respected him, but.. xD Forget it, before I start rambling! On with the show!

The whole thing is in Ash's point of view. (:

"Listen Up, Charizard"  
to the tune of "Build Me Up Buttercup" by the Foundations

Oh, oh, oh, Charizard!  
You never obey me when I wish you would…  
You just take a nap!  
And worst of all,  
You cost me that vic-to-ry at PokeLeague!

But ah, what the hey.

Charizard!  
Oh, you fire-breathing dragon!  
Why won't you listen to me?  
The day you do,  
I-I will be filled with glee.

Can't deny it, nuh-uh,  
For instance, take that time at Cin-na-bar!  
You didn't listen then  
(Uh-uh-uh!)  
Of course, you still won  
But that's not the point, hun—  
You just fought!  
I didn't tell you to!

(CHAR-I-ZARD!)  
"Listen, listen," I try to say!  
(CHAR-I-ZARD!)  
But still you won't… I wish you'd obey.  
My name's Ash, and I will get you to listen today!

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh…

Oh, oh, oh, Charizard!  
Wish you would do just what I tell you to,  
Instead of ignore.  
Oh, Charizard,  
Is something I'm doing not quite right for you?  
I don't have a clue!

Charizard!  
Oh, you fire-type dragon!  
Why won't you listen to me?  
The day you do,  
I-I will be filled with glee.

Your Charmander years,  
They bring me to tears even more!  
You were so loyal then…  
Respectful and true,  
O-oh, what did I do, I do wrong?  
I wish you'd tell me please.

(CHAR-I-ZARD!)  
"Listen, listen," I try to say!  
(CHAR-I-ZARD!)  
But still you won't! I wish you'd obey…  
My name's Ash, and I will get you to listen today!

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh…

Oh, oh, oh, Charizard!  
You never obey me when I wish you would.  
You just take a nap!  
To get you to, I'd pay any price—  
I'd even sell my cap.  
Now ain't that enough?

Charizard!  
Oh, you fire-breathing dragon!  
Why won't you, won't you obey?  
The day you do,  
I will prance 'round and shout "YAY!"

Cha-cha-cha-cha-ri-zaaaard!  
Oh, you fire-breathing dragon,  
Why won't you listen to me?  
The day you do,  
I-I will be filled with glee!


	6. Man, I Feel Like a Rocket

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, do you think I would be sitting here during my spare time writing song parodies for it? D:

"Man, I Feel Like a Rocket"  
to the tune of "Man, I Feel Like a Woman" by Shania Twain

Let's go, Meowth!

Today will be the day  
Today we'll get our way,  
Gonna steal that Pikachu-u-u-u-u!  
Undercover-dressed,  
Would've never guessed  
That it was me and you-u-u-u-u!

No silly motto,  
No funky plot, oh—  
Those things will just slow us down!  
We've gotta be  
A sneaky-sneaky three  
And James, don't wear that horrible go-o-own!

The best thing about being a Rocket  
Is the prerogative to be a little thief, and—

Oh, oh, oh!  
That Meowth blew our cover!  
Meowth, you're such a bother!  
Don't talk!  
Don't talk!  
No, no, no!  
Pikachu's ours!  
Well, he would be if we tried…

Oh, oh, oh!  
Gonna be blasting!  
Then we'll be fasting!  
We've got no food,  
Dare to intrude,  
Oh, oh, oh!  
Wanna succeed, yeah, and please the boss once more…

Man, I feel like a Rocket!

We sure need a break,  
I think that we should make  
A new Meo-owth parachuuute!  
We don't need the twerps,  
Besides, those shocks still hurt.  
Why don't we just make rubber suits?

The best thing about being a Rocket  
Is the prerogative to be a little thief and—

Oh, oh, oh!  
Be totally rule-free  
That's how it'll sure be  
James, Meowth, and Jess!  
Whoa-oh-oh,  
Stealing those val-u-ables and rares, oh yes!  
Yo, yo, yo!  
Lives full of action!  
Team interaction!  
Arbok and Weez-  
Wobbufet,_ please_!  
N-no, no, no!  
Don't pop up like that, you give us quite a scare…

Man, I feel like a Rocket!

The best thing about being a Rocket  
Is the prerogative to be a little thief!

(Thief, thief…)

Hey, hey, hey!  
We gotta distract them!  
And then we'll steal Ketchum's  
Po-po-ke-mon!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Really go wild, yeah, we gotta steal 'em all!

Oh, oh, oh!  
In-your-face action!  
A fatal attack-tion!  
Poison sting here!  
Smog attack there!

Go, go, go!  
Wanna feel free, yeah, to steal the way I steal…

Man, I feel like a Rocket!


	7. What a World!

Bleh, I don't consider this to be one of my favorites.. oh well[: Inspired by a random Ash vs. Gary Johto League thingy I happened to come across. It seems to hang off the rest of the song, but keep in mind that in "Are You Gonna Be My Girl", the entire song pretty much repeats itself. So basically, to get the same effect with this song parody, just sing the entire thing twice. xD

Disclaimer: No. I do not own Pokemon. Get it? Got it? Good. :D

"What a World"  
to the tune of "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by Jet

Go!

It's a one-two-three  
Start the battle, come and see  
'Cause it's a showdown scene  
Got a Tauros versus Nidoqueen

We've got a showdown scene,  
Ash's Tauros, Gary's Nidoqueen

Four, five, six  
Come on and take your pick  
It's a sure no-brainer  
When you think about it, ain't it, trainer?

Char-i-zard!  
Blastoise too!  
It's a tough battle—  
Yes, that's true!

What a day!  
Who's gonna win?  
They're both real good, oh man, oh maaan!  
Johto League, yes, they're  
On their way  
To be a master, yeah, oh yeaaaah!

I say,  
Ash and Gary? What a world!


	8. Pokemon Rhapsody

This is a fictional somewhat-cheesy account of Ash's goodbye when he first started his journey. I was thinking about it, and Ash was only ten when he started his journey… that seems a bit young for me to be leaving home to travel the country. xD So that's where this whole thing sprouted from, and that's why Ash seems like such a mama's boy. In this song… parody… thing... song-parody-thing, Gary tries to take advantage of the younger boy's attachment to his mother to lessen the competition. Oh my.

"Pokemon Rhapsody"  
to the tune of "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen

_(Right before Ash leaves)_

**Mrs. Ketchum:**  
Is Ash a big boy?  
Is he now re-a-dy?  
He may be ten now,  
But he's still just my ba-a-by.  
This is the day,  
He'll journey, he'll go awaaaay…

**Ash:**  
Yes, I'm a big boy.  
Yes, I'm now re-a-dy.  
Mom, I'll be training here, training there.  
Yes, Mom, yes. I'll take care.

**Mrs. Ketchum:**  
Anyway, goodbye now!  
Just make sure you still think of me…  
Of me.

_(Earlier the previous day)_

**Gary:**  
Ashy, it's time to train.  
No more time for staying home.  
Gotta pack and gotta roam.  
Ashy, now it's time to run!  
And now you've gotta leave this life behind.

**Ash:  
**Gary! That can't be true!  
I'm gonna miss my mom;  
if I leave her, who's gonna keep her comp'ny?

**Gary:**  
What a wimp, what a wimp…  
I guess you're just not ready.

_(After Gary talked to Ash)_

**Mrs. Ketchum:**  
Ashy, you look quite sad.  
I think you need some tea.  
Take my hand and come with me.

**Ash:**  
No, Mom, you don't get it… that's not what's wrong.  
See, I talked to Gary, and I have some news.  
Mama... Ooooooh…  
I don't wanna leave!  
I wish I'd never talked to that Gary Oak…

_(Random Pokemon Medley)_

**Oddish:**  
I think I kinda look like radishes on legs.

**Pikachu:  
**Pikachu! Pikachu!

**Weepinbell:**  
Why, I look like a mango!

Dragonair and Dewgong,  
Very, very cool, oh gee!  
Nidorina, Nidorino, Aerodactyl, Pidgeotto!

Pokemon are on the go!  
Magnifico!

**Spearow:**  
I'm just a small bird, nobody loves me. cry

**Tangela:**  
I'm still a shy one. Chances are, I will flee.

Leer, Water Gun, Hyper Beam, Razor Leaf!  
Parasect, Butterfree, buggies from the tree.

**Trainer:**  
I'll catch you…

**Pokemon:**  
NO! You will not catch us, foe!

**Trainer:**  
I'll catch you…

**Pokemon:**  
No, trainer, you will not catch us! Go!

**Trainer:**  
I'll catch you…

**Pokemon:**  
Yo trainer! Can't you leave us alone?

I'll catch you—  
Just leave us alone—  
I'll catch you—  
Just leave us alone—  
GO POKEBA-A-AALL!

**Pokemon:**  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

**Trainer:**  
Oh, now I've got you, now I've caught you!

**Caught Pokemon:**  
Yup, he's got me now fo'sho.

**Ash:**  
These Pokemon are my future, they're my destiny…  
For me, for meeeeee!

_(Talking to Gary later on)_

**Ash:**  
So you thought you could fool me and get me to sta-a-ay?  
There'd be less competition, and you'd get your wa-a-ay.  
No, Gary.  
Can't fool me with that, Gary!  
I'm gonna go train,  
I'm gonna go train, yes I will.

_(Ash's farewell)_

Mom, we've got to go now.  
Take care, I will too.  
Time to say goodbye now.  
Love, your kiddo and Pi-kachuuuuuu

No, I don't really have a lot of time on my hands.  
I just use this as a way to get my mind of things once in a while.  
Flames are used to make smores. n.n


End file.
